Butlers Farm
Butlers Farm is a 157-acre farm built around 1800 that is currently the property of Moira Dingle. History It was originally the home of Wilf Butler who gave his name to the farm. Andy Sugden took over the tenancy of Butlers Farm with Katie Addyman in 2003. Andy continued to run the farm after he and Katie split up and his second wife Jo Stiles helped out. In late 2008, after Andy and Jo split up due to Andy's violence, Andy broke equipment to spend more time at the farm and with his daughter Sarah but he was found out. Jo sold all equipment and live stock and ran away in December 2008 so Andy took back the farm and tried to build it up again. In July 2009 Andy was persuaded to give up the farm after his mental breakdown and John and Moira Barton took over the tenancy and moved in with their children Holly, Adam and Hannah. They rehired Andy and also hired Alex Moss a few years later. The Bartons bought the farm off of Home Farm Estate for a cut-price in 2011. After John's death in February 2012 Moira wanted to sell the farm and move on but Adam, Holly and Hannah persuaded her not to. A few months later Hannah and Holly left. In May 2013, Moira's boyfriend Cain Dingle moved in and in late 2013 John's brother James Barton also moved into Butlers with his three sons Pete, Ross and Finn Barton after they lost their own farm. In September 2016, Moira found Holly dead in her bed. After James' death in October 2016, his share of the farm was passed to his sons Pete, Ross, Adam and Finn, and his partner Emma. However, since Finn's and Emma's subsequent deaths a year later, Pete and Ross has owned 8% each with Moira owning the other 84%. In March 2019 new farm hand Nate Robinson was hired with whom Moira started an affair later that year. Residents Current residents *Moira Dingle - 2009 to present *Isaac Dingle - 2017 to present *Matty Barton - 2009-2012, 2018 to present Former residents *Wilf Butler - Until 2003 *Stephen Butler - Until 2003 *Andy Sugden - 2003-2009 *Katie Sugden - 2003-2004, 2006-2007 *Darren Eden - 2003-2004, 2004-2006, 2009 *Robert Sugden - 2004 *Donna Windsor - 2004 *Debbie Dingle - 2004, 2017, 2018 to 2019 *Cain Dingle - 2004-2005, 2013-2016, 2018 to 2019 *Jo Stiles - 2006-2008 *Sarah Sugden Jr. - 2006-2009, 2017, 2018 to 2019 *John Barton - 2009-2012 *Holly Barton - 2009-2012, 2016 *Adam Barton - 2009-2013, 2013-2014, 2014-2015, 2016 *Ross Barton - 2013-2014 *James Barton - 2013-2014 *Pete Barton - 2013-2014, 2019 *Finn Barton - 2013-2015 *Charity Dingle - 2014-2015 *Noah Dingle - 2014-2016 *Victoria Barton - 2016 *Faith Dingle - 2017-2018 *Jack Sugden Jr. - 2017, 2018-2019 *Kyle Winchester - 2018-2019, 2019 *Nate Robinson - 2019 *Paddy Kirk - 2019 *Bear Wolf - 2019 *Chas Dingle - 2019 *Mandy Dingle - 2019 *Vinny - 2019 Category:Locations Category:Buildings in Emmerdale Category:Businesses in Emmerdale Category:Farms Category:Buildings in Hotten Road